the_euphorion_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorxelartis
The Vorxelartis The Vorxelartis are a race of highly intelligent humanoid reptiles who reside from the gas giant Quartestan. They support the Endurance due to the Endurance having more territory and therefore more opportunities scientifically for them to develop. They posses a natural instinct to increase their intelligence, and thus they have developed much faster in comparison to the average species, and are constantly seeking out new ways to expand their archives which are known all throughout Euphorion. Biology and Appearance The Vorxelartis are humanoid in form, having the standard 5 appendages, those being two arms, two legs and a head, all interconnected to a torso. They posses a relatively thin, but ultimately unremarkable skeletal structure, with the exception of no bottom jaw, which will be explained later. Their skin is notably thick and dry, allowing them to withstand the harsh conditions of their home planet. They also possess a orifice similar to gills found at various points throughout their body, which allows them to extract and convert the helium found throughout Quartestans atmosphere into energy to both keep them fed and hydrated, but to also allow them to maintain buoyancy by the gas being spread out throughout the outermost layer of skin, inflating it so they can practically swim around assuming they’re in an area where they are covered in enough gas to keep them buoyant. Any helium that enters the body through this process is stored in a compartment in the creatures stomach, which can open up and release said methane should they either have too much, or need to use it as a sort of smoke bomb to deter predators in environments where this gas is not naturally found in. Should a Vorxelartis run out of helium, their skin will harden, making them more physically resistant but less flexible, and should they remain without any helium for an average of a week they will die of dehydration and exhaustion. As mentioned earlier, their skull possesses no bottom jaw, and is instead replaced with a tongue that is flexible and strong enough to shovel the few physical items they do consume into their throats, with their upper teeth still containing enough strength to force themselves into attackers, injecting them with leftover gas from their conversion process, which is now in a liquid state and can cause damage should it make contact with a creatures bloodstream. This liquid is also corrosive in high quantities, which helps them digest physical food due to their extremely small throat. Their heads also possess multiple of the gill-like orifices mentioned earlier, which are functionally identical except that the gas inhaled through these are store in the creatures eye, which reacts with the chemicals found in the Vorxelartis’ eyes, making it have a bio luminescent blue glow to it, acting as a natural flashlight for the creature. Despite having no bottom jaw, the Vorxelartis are still capable of verbal communication via using a secondary “mouth” behind the one exposed to the elements. This mouth allows the ability of verbal communication, but at a low volume level. This mouth is also the reason as to why they have small throats, as this takes up the majority of space in their neck. The Vorxelartis’ hands possess only three fingers, however these fingers are much thicker (due to their thicker skin) and are also tipped with poisonous nails which are constructed of the same material their teeth are, thus also possessing the defence mechanism of releasing the leftover methane in a liquid state into the bodies of whatever it stabbed via its nails, causing damage depending on where it lands. This system is identical with their feet and toes, however isn’t used anywhere near as much as their fingers. Despite gender playing a large role in Vorxelartis society, their species has no gender-specific traits, and gender is merely based upon the colouring of their skin, which is randomly chosen upon birth. In terms of reproduction, the Vorxelartis asexually reproduce by clearing their gas storage chamber of gas in their stomach and release an egg of which has been growing inside the creature since birth into the chamber from its neck. Then all of the energy inhaled via the torso, arm and leg orifices goes directly towards feeding and hydrating the egg, until over the course of 6 months the egg hatches and grows into a baby Vorxelartis, which is then released through the stomach chamber gateway mentioned earlier. During this process the parent is extremely weak due to losing the main source of energy, food, hydration and buoyancy, and most prefer to retreat to the few naturally occurring physical areas on Quartestan during this process. Society and Culture The Vorxelartis’ culture and ideology is fairly simple and basic in design, with one’s place in the social hierarchy being determined upon how intelligent they are in whatever area they chose to professionalise in, with the unintelligent and disabled being shunned by society and given the few basic tasks that aren’t automated by robots. To elaborate, almost all of the labour-related tasks are performed automatically, with the Vorxelartis occupying the more complex jobs in which robots could not handle without sufficient AI, which is a concept the Vorxelartis fear. These occupations are usually related to science, finance/economics, medicine, military, robotics, and architecture. As one could infer, the Vorxelartis specialise in data collection and publication, being responsible for some of the galaxies largest archives. Their documents are simplistic, detailed and precise, and were published in the hopes that the rest of the galaxy would adopt similar traits to the Vorxelartis and join them in their species’ ultimate goal of converting the galaxy from a “strewn and unorganised mess” to what they perceive to be the highest form of galactic society, where all species are equal in intellect and capabilities and all can live in peaceful independence. With this said, the Vorxelartis are far from peaceful. They currently hold one of the most critical positions within the galaxy, being the head of science and design in the Endurance, one of two factions partaking in the Second Galactic War. Their choice to join the Endurance was at first determined by the amount of planets they have under their influence, however was changed when they too started to believe in their motive of independence and freedom for all. They are responsible for almost all of the Endurance’s military's medical supplies, power sources and ship design, and have remained the head of their department since their first election to that position in 4 DW, after they provided the military with blueprints to make more efficient standard ships along with a new method to power them. The Vorxelartis also have a large play within Novant Incorporated, housing thousands of production facilities, spaceports and offices for the companies use, as well as having various Vorxelartis being present within Novant’s hierarchy. The Vorxelartis do possess several other social traits, such as basing gender upon ones skin complexion, with blue being described as feminine, and purple masculine. These of course do not actually have any physical effects, as they asexually reproduce via eggs, and this trait was merely adapted from other species found throughout Quartestan, and the population of Vorxelartis has not shown any signs of disagreeing with this system. The Vorxelartis are also known for their extremely plain and bland personalities. This is due to the Vorxelartis having such a focus on productivity that they neglect personal development in exchange for intellectual development. In addition, almost all of them are cybernetically enhanced to some extent, and a lot of said enhancements improve depth perception, provide a third, mechanical arm to compensate for their weak and thin skeletal structure, and even enhance ones mental capacity by augmenting their brains hippocampus to increase short-term memory, however the most prominent of these is a voice vocoder to counteract the Vorxelartis’ naturally quiet voice, but makes them sound more robotic and unenthusiastic, thus furthering the stereotype about their personalities. Quartestan politics follows a basic technocratic and scientocratic structure, where all the owners of large science, engineering and technological companies are all present in a senate, where they decide what would ultimately be the best for their expansion. It should be noted that they have no primary leader, and share responsibilities out amongst all of the representatives, and that corruption is almost unheard of, as the Vorxelartis very rarely stray from their ultimate goal. Despite the Vorxelartis being responsible for the management of the production of the Endurance’s fleets, they have very little weapons and ships to themselves, usually relying on the Endurance fleet in constant orbit of the planet for defence. Most of their ships are frigates designed for transport and researching purposes, as well as several excavation vessels to mine asteroids of their minerals. Due to their spot on the Endurance council, the fleet that orbits them is extremely well equipped, usually having one dreadnought and four cruisers stationed by Quartestan at all times, however these are not directly controlled by the Vorxelartis, and should they be required elsewhere they can leave their post at Quartestan. History 343,000 PW Sometime throughout this time period the Vorxelartis evolved to have sentience. They carved pictures and unidentified characters into the Faxarus deposits throughout Quartestan, most of said pictures were of the other species that they lived around. Little else is known about the first intelligent Vorxelartis, however it is assumed that they had some form of language, whether it have been verbally or signally, due to the characters found. 72,000 PW It is at this point that Vorxelartis history had begun to be written down by various Vorxelartis. The first recorded event occurred in 72,000 PW, where they listed down the schematics for various tools, as well as how they learned how to use Faxarus 5 in a furnace to smith said tools. 64,000 PW A history book was discovered that summed up all the happenings in the past millennium. It described how the city Quartesta (now referred to as Mallenchol) was built over centuries by sending labourers down to retrieve metal, which was then used to artificially expand the landmass found higher up in Quartestans atmosphere. This city was the centre of trade for Quartestan at the time 39,000 PW After a civil war of unknown cause occurred throughout Quartesta, almost all historical documents were destroyed, along with all the technology they had. This almost reset the entirety of the Vorxelartis, forcing them to rebuild their society from the ground up once more. By this time, they had entered a more modern era, where they had used Faxarus 2-4 to power their newly built cities, and it is confirmed that they at this time used vehicles such as cars and helicopters, and had gunpowder-based weapons. 34,000 PW Around this time, now famous astronomer Viliue Urgen built the first long-ranged telescope, allowing them to peer into the stars for the first time. Almost the entirety of the Vorxelartis were astounded by what surrounded them, and they quickly focused almost their entire species effort on reaching space. It is also confirmed that this caused several religions to be born centralised around worshipping the stars and space as a whole. This also marks the beginning of the development period, where species go from being semi-modern with gunpowder weapons, fossil fuels and beginning their expeditions into space, to what is now classified as modern society. This process lasted until 11,005 PW. 11,005 PW This time marks the end of the development period. The Vorxelartis exited the period with a mostly solar powered society, however also having laser weapons and large engines powered by the fusion of hydrogen. Despite all these advancements, the Vorxelartis never actually went to space throughout all this time, but instead spent their time sending probes and drones out to research their system, whilst they develop more advanced spaceships. These spaceships proved extremely effective in design, however had no FTL drive and took a large amount of materials and manpower to construct. Using these vessels they quickly explored their system, and communicated with their neighbouring species. They then inhabited all these planets and began researching FTL technology, as well as the potential of other species outside of their system. 998 PW After thousands of years of failed research and stagnating development, the Vorxelartis were stumped in terms of FTL technology, however, like almost all other intelligent species in Euphorion, the Vorxelartis were quickly contacted by foreign species from other systems, who requested their coordinates so they could travel to their location and share FTL technology with them. This species were the Vilithians, who lived only a few parsecs away from Quartestan. Upon greeting each other via the usage of symbols and hand gestures, they shared the blueprints and schematics on how to construct and use the FTL drive. This was immediately put to use by the Vorxelartis, exploring almost the entirety of the galaxy. This is also the time in which the Vorxelartis lost the personal development they once had, and also started using cybernetics much more prominently. 0 DW Throughout the following centuries, the Vorxelartis focused almost entirely on exploring and recording as much of Euphorion as they could. So much so that Quartestans Vorxelartis population decreased by 49%. It was also during this time that the Second Galactic War begun. The Vorxelartis quickly chose sides with the Endurance, primarily because of the amount of potential research they could conduct amongst the larger spread of planets, however they also both agreed with their politics so some extent, and were long time allies to the Vilithians, and didn’t want to betray them. 4DW-Present The Vorxelartis quickly climbed the ranks of the Endurance, being one of the few species with a large technological and economic presence. They furthered this even more by providing the Endurance with blueprints to construct cheap and effective standard military vessels, along with how to power them, which earned them their position on the Endurance Council, as the head of science and design. They have maintained this position ever since, and continue to be the primary source of medical supplies, ship blueprints and advanced engineering parts throughout the Endurance. Category:Species Category:Endurance Members Category:Endurance Council Members